Clay Family
The is one of three ancient clans, along with the Stone Family and Dust Family, who descend from champions of The Matron of Ravens. The Clay Family protects the Blooming Grove from the cursed blight that has overtaken the Savalirwood and has been encroaching on the Blooming Grove for the last hundred years. 'Members' Some members of the family are clerics, but not all. One of Caduceus' sisters created his green beetle armor. Caduceus’ siblings also helped him make his beetle staff, since they have some skills that Caduceus does not. Caduceus' relationship with his family is positive, albeit one with typical levels of pranks and sibling rivalries. * Cornelius Clay ** Constance Clay *** Clarabelle Clay *** Colton Clay *** Caduceus Clay *** Calliope Clay ''' *** Unnamed female Clays *** Unnamed male Clay * '''Corrin Clay * Unnamed female Clay 'History' The are descended from one of the three champions of The Matron of Ravens named Clay, Stone, and Dust. The three champions debated what to do with the body of a hero of a recent conflict, whose body could not be maintained within a city for unknown reasons. The Matron of Ravens told them to seek instruction from The Wildmother, saying she had taken what was hers already, and that she had no domain over what remained. The Wildmother instructed Clay to take the head of the hero to a spring deep in the Savalirwood, and a beautiful grove would grow as a gift to The Archeart. The other two champions took parts of the body as gifts for the Changebringer and The Allhammer, creating a garden menagerie (Stone) and a kiln (Dust). The descendants of these heroes protect and care for their sacred locations to this day, occasionally making pilgrimages to the other families when the need is dire. All three families assist the families of those who have died with funeral rites, each burying the bodies in their own way: the Clay family buries the dead in the Blooming Grove , and the Dust family cremate the dead. Almost the whole Clay family had all left the Blooming Grove in pursuit of a way to "cure" the Savalirwood of a mysterious blight, but they never returned and left Caduceus all alone at the Grove. 'Caduceus's quest' ' ' Caduceus believed that the arrival of the Mighty Nein was a sign from The Wildmother that he needed to leave to discover the source of the corruption. This causes him to join the Mighty Nein and left the grove to Nila, who promised that her clan would look after the temple in absence of a Clay. ' ' During his journey with the Mighty Nein, Caleb found a book on plant corruption in Halas's library inside the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks. He gave the book to Caduceus to read. ' ' After a battling a minotaur, Caduceus was revived by Jester. This causes him to have a vision of a soft wind pushing far to the east and The Wildmother telling him that he's on the right path. ' ' The Mighty Nein arrived at the kiln in Kravaraad within the Greying Wildlands, where Caduceus met the Dust Family for the first time. He learns that his aunt, mother and sister had came through and continued their quest in search for green glass at the Stone Family. References Art: Category:Clay Family Category:Families